Love Changes Us
by BeautifulAccola
Summary: Neither of them had ever experienced the love they deserved...She hated everyone and hardly gave anyone a chance because she was hurt too much and treated like nothing more than a toy...He wanted to help her because he was taught to respect women...Where does that get them? One of them was bound to change... OCxElijah


**A/N: Slightly darker than what I've written before...be warned, there are mentions of drug abuse, alcohol abuse and prostitution. Hope you still read it and you like it :)**

* * *

Never in his long existence had he visited such a degrading establishment. The women were treated like nothing more than toys or objects; it was something he was taught to be morally wrong. At a very young age, he was taught to respect women…A woman deserved nothing more than respect; for herself and from others.

Places such as this grated at his nerves…Yet he was walking inside…For he had to see her, just once more…

* * *

Walking down the street, many bags filled with provocative clothing in her hands, Nomie made her way towards another boutique…The money Nik gave her earlier had proven to be more than she had originally thought.

He had given her double than what she was expecting, which made her shopping trip a little more fun and extra long.

Crossing the street, she noticed a small group of men watching her every move and smiled slyly, just what she loved. She made sure to walk with an extra sway of her hips, relishing in the way the men seemed entranced by her.

One man in particular, however, watched her with an emotionless expression, she couldn't get a read on him and that was a first.

With a small smirk, hiding her annoyance, she waved to him and he tensed up, looking a bit disgruntled as he put a hand in his jacket pocket. He was dressed nicely, a snazzy suit, the whole nine yards…He must've come from great money…

She walked into a nearby alley, completely bypassing the boutique with the nice, modest clothing…She actually smiled as she saw just the man she was looking for standing in the corner of the alley, leaning against the wall.

As she approached the one and only Jay Trujillo, she pulled out a large sum of money and held it out, "Give me my usual." She said with her ever-present smirk.

"A please would do wonders, Nomie." He said to her as he took the money and held out a little baggie filled with a white substance.

She snatched it from his hands, a dead glare set in her eyes, "Not so sorry to say that I don't say please. Bye now." She said before stalking away, leaving a high and amused Jay behind.

She froze for a moment when she saw the guy from before standing at the end of the alley, she smirked and walked up to him slowly. "Following me, Handsome?"

He straightened his suit jacket and sighed, "Not at all. I was simply walking in this direction before you."

"Huh…Could've fooled me." She said before walking around him.

He put a hand on her arm, stopping her from going anywhere, "You really shouldn't be doing drugs…They can kill you, you know." He told her, seemingly concerned.

She yanked her arm away from him angrily, "Touch me again and I'll kill you. And second, mind your own goddamn business." She nearly growled at him before walking away, annoyed by the all too concerned and mysterious stranger.

He watched her walk away, perplexed…He had his encounters with junkies before, always ending their miserable lives to spare them the illness that were slowly but surely killing them. She was the first one he let walk away from him without a scratch on her, it didn't mean that he wouldn't find her later.

He wanted to, for a lack of a better term, study her first…He hadn't encountered such a woman as she before. She seemed to be able to hold her own, she had a bitchy side to her that gave her an attractive edge…He liked that about her.

With a small smile, he trailed behind her, far enough away that she wouldn't notice him…He wasn't the type to stalk his prey, but today he would make an exception. He watched as she walked up to an extravagant hotel, probably the most expensive hotel in the city, it was not where he expected her to be staying at…

* * *

Nomie felt someone watching her and stealthily looked around, if being around Klaus taught her anything, it was to be very aware of her surroundings.

She didn't notice anyone following or watching her, but she knew that meant little…She made her way up to her penthouse and walked to her room, dropping her bags on her bed and pulling out the outfits she had just purchased.

With a satisfied smile, she pulled out a pair of skin tight black pants and a tight red tank top to match. This outfit would do until she got to the club and changed.

After she changed and fixed her hair and makeup, she walked to the kitchen to grab a drink. Pulling out a few bottles of alcohol, she paused, hearing a light knock on the door.

She knew it wasn't anyone good…The only one she barely trusted was Klaus and he walked in whenever he pleased…He never knocked.

With no real fear, she went to the door and opened it wide, glaring at whoever it was on the other side, to her surprise it was the man from before. "Tell me again how you aren't following me?" She said with a smirk.

"I came to apologize for my interference before…I crossed the line and I apologize." Elijah told her, seeming sincere. He really wanted to get to know her, she seemed like an interesting human and the scent that radiated from her was strangely familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on where it was from…

His words caused her to laugh in his face, "You're pathetic. You're really gonna follow me and then apologize? You must be an idiot. Go away." She said in a cruel voice before slamming the door in his face.

He smiled a little at her antics, her attitude intrigued him and he wanted to know much more about her…

In time…

* * *

Looking around at all the women, dancing in nothing more than a thin layer of clothing, he did his best to hide the disgust on his face. Many women had gone up to him and tried to get his attention, each reeking of various forms of drugs and alcohol. Each one he turned away, not wanting to have any interaction with them, he only wanted her.

He kept telling himself that she was simply an interesting human that he would feed from and compel away but in his heart, he knew better…For some reason, unbeknownst to him, he didn't think he'd be able to feed from her at all. It was in him that he just couldn't lay a finger against her. It was odd and not what he was used to.

Had his heart been beating like that of a human's, it would've gone haywire, seeing Nomie up on the stage in a very revealing outfit while dancing away like no one was watching was doing things to him he'd rather not share with anyone.

She didn't seem to notice him there, she just kept dancing quite provocatively, with an enticing smile. She knew that she had all the men in a daze, it was what she loved to do. It gave her a sense of pride that she relished in.

After she was done, all the men were begging for her to stay and dance some more, she smirked and walked off the stage, not before noticing _him_ standing there in the crowd. This guy just wouldn't give up, now would he?

He noticed her staring at him and smiled at her, a smile that gave her a chill up her spine…Was it good or bad? She had no idea and had no intention to find out.

* * *

While walking home, she felt quite accomplished. She had more money which would get her much more booze, drugs and clothes. The only damper of the evening was that she didn't see Klaus tonight…She enjoyed their nights together, whether she admitted it or not, he was terrific in bed and that was really all she cared about.

Of course, she did most of the pleasing, still their nights were beyond sensational. She wished he wasn't busy looking for Kit…it's not like she was jealous…Okay she was, only because she was the one who deserved more of the attention. Not Kit.

It didn't matter anyway, she just wanted the money that he provided…She could live without his share, but she preferred to have as much money as possible. She hated limiting herself when she wanted new things.

As she walked into the hotel, she decided to take the stairs rather than the elevator…She knew she was being followed again and she really wanted to confront him about it, call him some names and maybe push him down the stairs. What could she say? She didn't like being lied to and stalked.

Ascending the stairs, she heard footsteps following her and smirked, he was making this too easy. He was trying to be quiet but she was used to Klaus and his sly moves, she could hear anything now.

Getting to the top of one flight, she leaned against the wall, hidden from anyone coming up the stairs. She knew what he was, she could feel it. He was what Klaus was. If she was right, he wanted her dead…She wasn't going down without a serious fight.

Pulling a wooden stake from her bag, she got ready for her opportunity. She'd wait until he was right in front of her, his back facing her then she would plunge the stake into his heart. It seemed easy enough…

He walked past her, knowing full well that she was hiding right beside him in the shadows, he was humoring her; making her think that she was momentarily safe. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he enjoyed chasing after them just as much as Klaus did. He did teach his brother everything, after all.

He gasped in a sudden pain as he felt something stab him in the back, did she really stake him? He turned to look at her and for a split second, fear crept into her eyes, before he could really register that she was scared, she let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I should've known. You're one of the oldest ones, right?" She said as she crossed her arms.

Surely her bravery was a farce, no human in their right mind would be so calm and collected after stabbing someone in the back, especially if that someone didn't die.

"So you've heard of me?" He asked in his usual authoritative voice as he reached behind himself and pulled out the stake.

She smirked at him and nodded once, "You must be Buzz Kill…You fit the profile; dapper in a suit and tie with a knack for shutting down everything fun."

"Now how would you know that?" He asked with a slight smile, hiding his annoyance for her.

"How do I know you hate fun? Well you did tell me to stop doing drugs, even though you know nothing about me. You looked like the most awkward and uncomfortable person tonight at the club. And man, you dress in a suit everywhere. You are the epitome of Buzz Kill." She laughed at him, making him even more annoyed, she knew she was getting under his skin and loved it. She had him right where she wanted him.

He stared at her for a moment, "You sound like someone I know…" Her words reminding him of his brother. He was sure that Niklaus had said forms of those words to him before.

Nomie smirked at him and nodded, "I'm sure I do. Let me guess, his name is Nik?"

His eyebrows raised in surprise, "You've heard of him?"

"I know him. He's a thrill, very unlike you. You two are polar opposites." She said as she observed him. "Anyway, I should go." She said before walking around him to walk up the last flight of stairs.

He watched her leave, "How do you know him?"

She smirked and turned back to look at him, "I've fucked him a few times." She laughed at his discomfort. "You wanted to know."

He cleared his throat and put a hand in his jacket pocket, "I didn't expect you to be so vulgar about it."

"You saw where I work. You shouldn't be too surprised."

"I suppose not…What is your name?" He asked before considering his words. Why did he want to know?

"Nomie. Be sure to remember it. One day, I'm sure you'll be moaning it." She said with a smirk before ascending the stairs.

He shook his head a little, getting the very vivid mental picture out of his head as he watched her walk away. With a small smile, he took his leave and found a young blond to feed from and compel away.

* * *

Days passed and Nomie had not seen "Buzz Kill" anywhere, for a while, she thought he had left town.

She hadn't heard from Klaus either…Maybe they decided to leave her alone…she could live with that. It's not like she needed any of them in her life.

While she walked down the street, away from the club, she saw a man standing in the shadows, leaning against a wall. With a smirk, she got ready, maybe she had a job tonight.

As she neared him, the man grabbed her by the arm and shoved her into the wall, she felt a bit of pain but didn't let it show.

"What do you want, Baby?" She asked the man but felt fear grip her as his grip on her arms tightened, she saw veins begin to form under his eyes.

She knew what he was and tried to move away, she had a stake in her bag…Which was now thrown haphazardly across the little alley. She struggled to get away but he was too strong.

She didn't recognize him and knew he must've been a random vampire. She was told that there were many vampires that would pass through town without anyone the wiser. She should've known.

As the vampire's fangs formed, she tried to push him away, this is not at all how she had imagined her death, to be honest. She had imagined getting some disease or maybe even getting struck by a car while in a drunken haze…She didn't think she'd be killed by a vampire.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head to the side, leaving her neck exposed, she shut her eyes and waited for the pain…But it did not come. Instead, there was a sickening sound of something wet being torn away and then the man fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

She stared at her…savior and sighed when she saw it was "Buzz Kill". "Thank you…" She said under her breath, it was the first time in a very long time that she thanked anyone.

He wiped his hands on a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket and nodded to her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded once and straightened up, "You didn't have to do that. You should've let him kill me."

"Now why would I do that?" Elijah asked her, truly confused by her words.

"Let him finish the job for you. Admit it, you're gonna kill me eventually. I know it, you know it, so just get it over with." She said as she crossed her arms.

He noticed that she did that a lot…Perhaps it was a defense mechanism of hers. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Yet." She added in a sarcastic tone.

He stared at her, "Had I wanted you dead, you would already be dead, Nomie."

She felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine…From fear or pleasure, she had no idea. She raised her chin defiantly, "Funny I don't believe you. In this way, you're just like Nik. You'll play me along and then when I least expect it, you'll kill me. He's told me his plan already. I know I have a shelf life, so just kill me. What's really stopping you?"

Without meaning to, he spoke truth, "I have no idea. All I know is that I can't kill you or hurt you or allow any harm to come to you."

"Lucky me, I found my Edward Cullen." She said starkly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, slightly amused, "I don't sparkle, if that's what you're wondering."

She allowed a crooked smile to grace her lips, "You think you're funny."

He shrugged once, a small smile playing on his lips.

Shaking her head, she moved around him and over the dead body at their feet, "Bye now, Buzz Kill." She said before walking away.

"Elijah. My name is Elijah and I'd appreciate it if you were to call me that." He called out to her, causing her to turn around.

She smirked and nodded a little, "Elijah." She said before turning back around and walking home. Not at all how she expected her night to end.

* * *

Months passed and they saw each other every other day…There were no more attacks against her, but he stayed close just to be safe. This obsession with her had become something he couldn't understand nor control. At first, she was only meant to be a quick meal, then she became something to study, and now she is something much more. He didn't want to admit it, not to anyone, but he enjoyed her company, even if she was a bit snarky and rude, he liked that…It reminded him of Katerina…Though she was tame compared to Nomie.

Nomie had no idea why she kept agreeing to see Elijah, he would meet with her at a coffee shop or at a boutique and would pay for her things. At first she protested, saying she could take care of herself and didn't appreciate being looked after by him, but he quickly told her that he was just being a gentleman and she stopped complaining. Never had she encountered a man like him.

Maybe it was because he was a thousand years old and she was only twenty-four…Or maybe it was because she never stayed with a man long enough to really get to know them…Either way, this was different than either have ever experienced before.

They hadn't put a label on it yet…But they knew it was far more than an acquaintanceship.

Tonight would be the first night that he actually took her out without her protesting. Nearly every day since he saved her, he would ask her if she would like to go out to dinner or a movie, things that humans normally enjoyed, each time she had refused, saying she wasn't the type to do trivial things like that. She wasn't that type of girl, she would say.

Then he'd scold her for doing drugs…She couldn't help it really…She was hooked. It wasn't something you could just stop, no matter how hard she tried, like she ever did.

He had told her that he didn't particularly enjoy dating a junkie and she told him to beat it then, he denied of course and told her he only cared for her wellbeing and health. Which is why tonight, she had agreed on a proper date…She was intrigued, she wanted to see if he was as good as this human thing as Klaus was.

She put on a black dress…It was quite modest, not what she was used to, but he told her to dress appropriately, not wanting her to get dirty looks. She complied after some moments of arguing.

As she put on her heels, she heard the knock at her door and went to go get it, she smirked a little when she saw him, he was wearing his regular attire…A dark suit with his hair combed to perfection.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he gave her a once over…She looked beautiful…ravishing…

She nodded a little, "Let's hit the road." She said before walking out.

He led her outside toward his car and held the passenger door open for her, she resisted the urge to make a face, she really wasn't used to being taken care of this way.

She got in and didn't bother to buckle herself in, there was no real point to her.

As he climbed in and started the car, he looked over to her and gave her a kind smile, "I hope you like where we're going tonight." He said, seeming a bit shy.

"It's a fancy dinner right? Or that and a symphony?" She asked with a smirk.

He chuckled, "We shall see." He said before he started to drive, "So any questions? I can see the curiosity in your eyes."

She gave him her signature smirk and folded her hands on her lap, "How old are you? I mean, I know you're over a thousand years old. But how old were you when you were turned?"

"I was twenty-eight when I was turned. I don't know your age either." He told her.

She looked at him and smiled a little, "I'm twenty-four…So…How many people have you killed? Give me an estimate."

"Why would you want to know such a thing?" He asked, feeling a bit uneasy with that question.

"Just wondering…How many?"

"Humans? For blood, only two…To turn, at the very least ten. Vampires? Too many to count…" He said as he stared straight ahead, not meeting her eyes.

She stared at him in disbelief, "Only two humans? You're like the oldest vampire ever and you've only killed two humans?"

"It was when I first turned. I vowed never to do so again."

"That's…ridiculous. Nik has killed far more and from what he's told me, so has the others. Why are you so different?" She said, not understanding and kind of creeped out by it, as strange as that sounds.

"Because I don't like killing. I feed from humans, but heal them and compel them to forget right after. It is the way I am, Nomie." He explained to her, not liking the direction of the conversation.

"Then you're not a normal vampire. What if you actually lose control and kill me? Or go on a rampage and kill the whole city?" Nomie said in a sarcastic tone.

"I have impeccable self-control, Nomie." He said in an annoyed tone.

She scoffed, "Of course you do."

"Are we really going to do this and ruin the night?" He asked her, parking his car in front of a vacant dance hall.

She sighed and looked at him, feeling guilty, which she never had felt in a long time, "Sorry. Let's go in then." She said before getting out of the car, he followed suit and went to hold her hand.

They had done this numerous times before, more of a security for him, so he would know that she was close to him and safe. This time was the first time she enjoyed it and actually held his hand.

"Why would you bring me here?" She asked as she looked up at the building.

"You like dancing…And I'd love it if you learned to dance without the vulgarity…" He said as he led her inside.

She smiled a little, "Then show me how to." She said, losing the attitude that had been a part of her since they met.

He smiled at her and pulled her onto the dancefloor, the music began to play and he began to glide around the floor, her in his arms and she had danced along with him, it took her some time but she got the dance moves down. After tonight, she was happy that she could say that she knew how to waltz…thanks to him.

* * *

Through all the weeks they spent together, they each had slowly but surely began to change…

One day, Elijah had confronted her about her work and how she pleased certain men to get paid.

"I want you to quit it all, Nomie. I don't particularly like sharing you with humans." He said as they sat on her couch, a movie playing, now nothing more than background noise.

"Are you serious?" She asked him as she looked at him.

Elijah turned his attention to her and nodded, "Yes. I don't want you being with anyone else."

She sighed and crossed her arms, "I need the money, Elijah."

"I can take care of you. You don't have to put yourself through all of that just to have money. I have a lot and I am well and able to take care of you." He told her, their movie now forgotten.

She gave him a look, "And what about when I start getting old? You're gonna forget all about me and move on to the next junkie you find?"

"I would never forget you…And I'm actually hoping that you'll decide to stay with me…"

"You mean like…forever?" She asked, feeling shocked.

"Why not? And also, you're not a junkie. When was the last time you used?" He asked her and smiled when she actually had to think about it.

She opened her mouth to answer, but found herself unable to…she didn't remember the last time she had used her drugs last. She looked at him and smiled, "When the hell did I become a non-junkie?" She asked, feeling happy and amused.

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, "I'm not entirely sure, myself…"

* * *

Walking down the street toward her favorite coffee shop, Nomie heard a scream coming from the alley way. She made her way over to the alley slowly, she froze when she saw a woman pinned to the wall, a man in front of her sucking from her neck.

She brought out the stake she still carried in her purse and ran over, intending on killing the vampire that was killing the young girl. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she recognized the suit the man was wearing…She bought that for Elijah…Elijah…

"Elijah?!" She asked shocked as the woman was tossed to the ground, dead and pale. She stared at the body and her jaw dropped, when did this start happening?

She gulped when Elijah turned, never had she seen his vampire side…She was entranced…

The veins around his eyes, the red pooling in his eyes, his fangs protruding from his mouth and the blood coating his lips and spilling onto his chin made him look beautiful in her eyes.

When he realized who she was, his face changed back and he quickly wiped at the blood on his chin.

She reached out, dropped the stake and grabbed his hands, with a smile she looked at him, "It's ok…I'm not afraid…"

"I killed her…" He said in a sad voice.

She sighed and held his hands in hers, "It's ok…I don't blame you…It's what you are, Elijah."

"I've been doing this for…for weeks…I wanted to tell you but…"

"You were scared I'd hate you for killing or what?" She asked, guessing exactly right.

He nodded a little and she leaned up and gave him a kiss, paying no mind to the faint trace of blood on his lips. He held her face gently in his hands and kissed her back, he had been wanting to do this since he met her.

They both hadn't realized until this moment that they loved each other…They both had changed greatly in the time they knew each other…She changed in the best way possible…Whereas he changed in the worst way possible…

They had traded places really…They had proven that love truly changes us…Some for the better and some for the worse…

* * *

_Playlist_

_Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this! I know it is quite different than I've written before...**

**Nomie isn't exactly _my_ own character...She is based off the character from my friend (twin)'s own stories. Look her up, read and review her stories even, they are amazing! her username is "fauxclarity".**

**She helped come up with most of the storyline here. Our obsession for Elijah has produced this haha (it is a very huge obsession we may need psychiatric treatment for!)**

* * *

**Also, I may revisit this and add more, like when they actually did the dating or even what comes after this...So follow this just in case :)**

**Please leave your review, I love you all! (Especially you Twinsy!) **

**-WeirdOne**


End file.
